Typically, two way radios allow users the ability to wirelessly communicate on a small network. Most two way radios use various channels or frequencies for communication. Monitoring of more than one channel allows a user to communicate with a plurality of people for a variety of purposes. In a security environment, for instance, channel 1 may be used to communicate about and monitor emergency conditions. Channel 2 may be used to communicate about and monitor major security threats. Channel 3 may be used to communicate about and monitor minor security threats.
It is known that headsets are used in variety of applications to facilitate one- or two-way audio communications between users and/or devices. For example, many aircraft pilots wear headsets to enable them to communicate via two-way radio with other aircraft and air-traffic controllers as well as via a public-address system with passengers. Additionally, some headsets are worn to facilitate hands-free usage of mobile telephones, while others facilitate private listening to devices, such as computers, stereos, disk players, etc.
Generally, the rapid advance of technology continues to drive the proliferation of different types of cables and connectors for the two-way radios. As new standards are promulgated and adopted, so new cables are designed and sold. However, any cable connection is susceptible to events that may dislodge it and thereby disrupt its intended purpose. Such events may also damage the cable or its socket, or potentially degrade their functionality. Furthermore, even if no damage occurs, the user must go through the hassle of reconnecting the cable. If the location of the connection is easily accessible, this may be a minor inconvenience.
Accessory connectors are often used in conjunction with portable communication devices, such as two-way radios and the like. Many of today's accessory connectors utilize a screw-type attachment mechanism in which a screw and insert-nut are used for mounting and retaining the accessory to the device. The user interface on such connectors may vary from individual to individual in terms of the amount of torque being applied to the screw and the time needed to screw and unscrew the connector to and from the device. Depending on the environment, the screw-type connector may also face issues with corrosion and susceptibility to electrostatic discharge.
To deal with this problem, some cable connector designs include mechanisms to help prevent their disconnection. For example, a typical serial port connection for a computer is secured by a couple of screws located adjacent to the connector. However, many cable connector types, such as USB and HDMI, do not have adequate security for preventing dislodgement or poor coupling and pin connections. These connectors are held in place by little more than the friction and rigidity of the pin-to-socket connection and connector shell portions surrounding the pins and sockets, all of which having varying and depletable degrees of inference fit.
In operational use of two-way radios, a user speaks directly into the microphone of the radio. Additionally, a speaker on the radio emits sound for the user to listen. The two-way radio may be attached to the chest, hips, arms, or possibly at a further distance from the user. However, from these attached body positions, the user may have problems speaking or listening on the two-way radio without contorting the neck to move closer, or using the hands to move the two-way radio to the mouth.
Consequently, access for speaking into the two-way radio may be problematic and slow. One solution is to wear an earpiece or earpiece accessory. The earpiece or earpiece accessory positions on the head and provides easier access for speaking and listening. Generally, a cable extends from the earpiece or earpiece accessory, and must be connected to the communication device.
Other proposals have involved for connectors between two-way radios and earpiece or earpiece accessorys. The problem with these devices is that they do not provide a robust, easily detachable connector that can be used with gloves and in emergency situations. The present invention forms this connection through an easy to use clip-style connecting mechanism.
Thus, an unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. Even though the above cited methods for two-way radio connectors meets some of the needs of the market, a pivotal connector that is configured to pivotally connect and disconnect an earpiece or earpiece accessory cable and a two-way radio is still desired.